


That Day

by DuckDuckLemon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckDuckLemon/pseuds/DuckDuckLemon
Summary: Marinette is now 18 and life is sweet.. for now.Complications arise as a mystery resurfaces and questions begin to bubble.Love, grief, and everything in between all rolled into one.The biggest question looming above Marinette like a dark cloud is:What happened to Chat Noir?





	1. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm DuckDuckLemon :)  
> This is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism in the comments or hit me up on Tumblr (same as my username)

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Her parents are proud of the kind, independent woman she has become. Taking up work at the bakery part-time while she studies, Marinette has found a balance to life. 

She was happy.  
  
Seeping through the windows, illuminating sunshine filled the bakery from floor to ceiling. The rows of pastries swirled with a sweet, sweet aroma that danced around the space, complementing the warm and cozy atmosphere. 

Brushing her pristine white apron to remove some stray crumbs, Marinette placed some fresh red velvet and vanilla frosted cupcakes into the display, one by one. She knew her parents put 100% effort into everything they do so she always took care in making sure they remained pretty and perfect. Although the delicious smells lofting off said treats made her stomach growl, craving the sugary goodness, she enjoyed working for her parents. It was good pay, flexible hours and sometimes she was lucky enough to get some leftovers. Yep, it was the dream.

Despite being 18, she still lived above the bakery. No rent, fully furnished with a balcony that has an amazing view of Paris AND the Eiffel Tower? It was an easy decision. Especially when she took comfort in the familiarity of home.

However, she did spice up her room to be more appealing and appropriate to her current age. The same sweetness with a modern twist. Her wardrobe up to date with the newest fashion trends as well as several handmade pieces signed with her signature in some form or another. 

Plants? Check. Cat pillow? Check. Lots of pink? Check. Bits and pieces of fashion everywhere? Check.

One of the biggest changes she made were the photos of Adrien. Seeing them everywhere, all the time was too much for her to handle and definitely wasn’t helping her mental health at all. It was about four months after _that day_ when she plucked them all down. She does admit she was a tad dramatic when she folded them all into aeroplanes and threw them off the bridge, watching them fly before falling into the Seine River but at the same time, it felt right. And truth be told, she doesn't regret it. It was the beginning of the next chapter.

Marinette began to hum as memories floated in and out of her mind. On days like this, it got slow with business which left Marinette drifting off into the clouds with her thoughts. Usually, all she would think about night and day was fashion, fashion, fashion. For the next few years, that's all she will ever be thinking about. 

The lovely chimes of the bell echoed through the room as two figures stepped in with their hands intertwined. Marinette lifted her gaze to the cute couple as they approached the counter. 

"Hey you two, had a good date?"

"Good? I’d say it went great! Don't ya think babe?" Nino nudged the beautiful girl beside him. He adored her in every way possible and that made Marinette smile.

"From the information I have gathered, I would say..." Alya placed her finger on her chin pretending to be assessing information, "yes, yes indeed." A playful grin grew as amusement twinkled in her golden eyes.

As their gazes never wavered, the couple visually expressed simultaneous happiness upon their faces. Marinette giggled at this sight. 

They looked so happy together.

After a quick yet sweet kiss, the duo returned their attention to their friend who was clearly touched by their lovey-dovey public shows of affections. Alya raised her eyebrow at her best friend in a ‘really?’ manner. 

Marinette raised her hands in defence saying "It's not my fault you two look absolutely adorable when you make googly eyes at each other." The exaggeration on ‘absolutely adorable’ was indeed on purpose.

"We were not-" Alya began until she noticed Nino's quirked eyebrow and countenance of disbelief. "Alright, fine. I'll admit it.” Alya huffed. “But enough about us, let's talk about you girl!"

Marinette chuckled with a slight lift of an eyebrow, "What about me?"

"Catch us up! Is there anything new or exciting happening in that wonderful life of yours? Possibly a boy?" Alya cooed. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. Alya may be a professional journalist but somehow she always found her love life to be the most interesting piece of gossip. Almost as if it was the scoop of the century. Marinette knows that she just wants her to be happy and she appreciates it, she really does, but she's perfectly ok without a man in her life.

“You’ll be the first to know if anything changes,” Marinette told her endearing friend with a reassuring smile. 

“Oh come on, Mari,” Alya whined, leaning over the counter. “You should put yourself out there more!” Alya's hands flailed around in dramatic exasperation.

“Alya, you know I’m happy with the way everything is,” She stated.

“What is it? Is it because of Nathaneal? Did he scare you and now you won’t date ever again?” When Alya was set on finding out something, she was determined as a bull. 

“No, of course not.” 

“Then what is it! What’s been holding you back from dating any guy for the past two years?” Marinette didn’t reply, deciding it was best not to further encourage her friend’s silliness. “It doesn’t have anything to do with…” Alya’s gaze weakened as her sentence trailed off.

Marinette instantly caught on to what she was trying to convey and it twanged a nerve. Marinette looked up at her so fast Nino thought she might have broken her neck. 

The deadpanned look was enough of an answer for Alya but Marinette calmly and civilly added, "People fall in love up to six times in their life, and I won't let my first hold me back, you know that."

"I-I know, sweetie. It's just... you loved him so much." Alya's cheerful spark dimming with the replacement of sympathetic worry and concern.

“But he’s gone,” Marinette said flatly. She avoided Alya’s gaze, hoping she wouldn’t see how it’s still a sensitive topic even after all this time.

“Did you hear my new album, Marinette?” Nino was quick to step in and not-so-subtlety change the subject. She was relieved and grateful that he finally decided to add something to the conversation.

Putting on a much brighter façade, Marinette returned her full attention to the both of them. “Not yet but considering how amazing your previous work was, I think it’s safe to say I will love the new track as well,” Marinette added in a wink at the end.

“Haha thanks Mari, you’re the best,” Nino said with a warm smile.

Alya was smiling too but Mari could see the sliver of concern that is growing as the months go by. Maybe she should just go on a small, casual date to get her off her back. But Marinette couldn’t do that for a few reasons; 

Firstly, she shouldn’t feel like she has to have a special someone in her life. That’s perfectly acceptable. If she doesn’t want to go around dating at that point of her life, she doesn’t have to. 

Secondly, it would be a waste of time doing something just for the sake of someone else’s opinions. If you’re going to put yourself out there, do it for yourself. It may sound selfish but it really isn’t.

Thirdly, a small part of her knew that no one could compare to her first two loves. They were incredibly important to Marinette and irreplaceable. Both of them.

The perfect boy who was genuine and kind, and the wild boy who flirted with cheesy puns and she trusted with her life.

Alya has been her best friend for years and they have an unbreakable bond. She was always there for her even in her darkest moments. Sounds cliché but it was true, she could rely on her. Marinette knows she is just concerned about her, she can understand why, but no matter what she says, Alya is not easily convinced that she is completely happy without “getting out there”.  She only brings it up once in a while but every time, it makes Marinette’s gut twist and her heart clench.

“We better get going, wouldn’t want to be late for our dinner,” Alya’s words poked a hole in Marinette’s bubble of thoughts.

“Yeah, and you’ll be the first person to receive my next track,” Nino added. He always got this twinkle in his eye when he received compliments about his work. It fuelled his passion, burning brighter as he gains more and more popularity.

“Call me later?” Alya asked Mari.

“Definitely!” Marinette smiled.

Every friendship has their difference of opinions, its only natural, but it always warmed Marinette's heart at how fast Alya and her settled back into that comfortable place of mutual trust.

Alya was swept away by her dashing date. The familiar soft chimes of the bells rang as they strolled out arm-in-arm. 

_Maybe, one day, that’ll be me._

She knew she wanted to find love eventually but she was patient and knew it will all come in time.

Marinette let out a gentle breath followed by a content smile.

After cleaning up the bakery and dropping off the donations to the local homeless shelter, Marinette climbed her stairs with heavy feet. She was utterly exhausted.

Flopping onto her lounge chaise, a mumbled groan escaped her throat. 

The deafening silence dawned on her and gave her mind a green light on running wild with emotions and thoughts.

And of course, her mind went _there_.

That feeling of coldness creeping into the edges of her heart. She hated the feeling but couldn’t help it.

This happened from time to time like an unexpected storm in summer but every time she managed to push through it. It did, however, take a chunk of her energy. She always felt exhausted during these moments of weakness. 

Fortunately, they were happening less and less. It started out every couple days in the beginning. This overlooking feeling of gloom as if a rain cloud was hovering over her every thought and action. Then it became once a week. Then once a month. These days, it is only caused by a reminder or some sort of trigger that will set her off on a downhill spiral, like an old magazine, a photograph, or sometimes even something as little as a terrible pun.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl who struggled in silence. No one knew that she lost two beloveds at once. 

It was such a pity she only realised she loved Chat Noir when he disappeared. 

Her heart ripped in half over the two boys who she couldn’t live without but ironically, vanished from her life. 

She couldn’t tell anyone everything she was feeling. The restriction to opening up her heart made it harder for her to get over it because no one _truly_ understood what she was going through.

Her friends did their best to support her and give her seemingly endless love during that rough time. Alya and everyone else thought she was depressed just because of Adrien. Marinette played along but that was only half the truth.

No one knew that Chat Noir was gone but her. The city of Paris had assumed he was busy with life or he retired since…

_That day._

Even now, goosebumps prickled up along her arms just thinking about it.

  
…It will always haunt her…

  
Nonetheless, she continued moving. Even with her emotional baggage, she trudged onward through the thick and thin like commando crawling through mud. 

She promised herself that she would not let it hold her back from her original life plans. Staying on track was a challenge but here she was, in an honourable fashion school with a stable job and everything falling into place. Granted, at times it was stressful to come up with fresh and new ideas again and again but Paris never failed to inspire her.

She grew up and despite having more responsibilities, being eighteen came with some benefits.

Her life has been a rollercoaster at times but then again, that’s life.

She has tackled numerous, albeit strange, obstacles during her eighteen years of existence and it has made her the person she is now.

  
Full of secrets but strong and determined. She is fire. Radiant, passionate, and fuelled by the light of all that was good in the world. Wits in her head and kindness in her heart.

  
She is **Marinette Dupain-Cheng**.


	2. National Superhero Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 of MLB is out and I am scREAMING
> 
> On that note, please remember that this is a story and that it probably won't go along with the latest season. I hope you just enjoy this new take on the miraculous duo :)

_People are getting out and about all over France because today is ‘National Superhero Day’. We continue to honour our city’s heroes for their efforts to protect this city and the people in it from the notorious villain Hawkmoth who was, on this day, revealed to be our very own fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. Although it has been a few years since the last official sighting of the duo, there have been numerous reportings from civilians who have caught glimpses of Ladybug, especially around the Eiffel Tower. Many Parisians are dressing up to show their appreciation for their favourite miraculous duo. Don’t miss out on the celebration! So on behalf of all of Paris, we thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir for everything you have done for us. And now over to Bob who will take us through a few fun activities you can do to show your support—_

 

Typically the television was white noise to Marinette as she made her regular yoghurt with blueberries for breakfast, but not today. For Marinette, today was a strange day. She never knew exactly how she felt because there were too many mixed emotions bubbling inside of her as if her stomach was a makeshift cauldron for a witch. Not only was today ‘National Superhero Day’, but it’s also the very last day she saw her partner, Chat Noir.

Pride, grief and a whole lot of saudade. These were just a few of the emotions wrapped tightly around her heart as it struggled to beat at a normal pace.

Taking a long breath, Marinette emptied her thoughts, licked her bowl clean and went straight to business.

It was going to be a long day.

To stop herself from feeling overwhelmed, Marinette made a special To-Do list specifically for this day which she follows to the dot, time and time again. Otherwise, she would be lost in a whirlwind of emotions.

First things first, Marinette made a surprise Ladybug appearance at the Eiffel Tower. Just the flash of red made Parisians smile as if they had just won the lottery. A few winks here and there before dashing back home. It always filled Marinette’s heart to see all these people out and about, celebrating the miraculous duo. 

Secondly, no internet. Marinette decided that she will spend this time being in her own bubble, away from the world so she blocks out the internet, Facebook and any other forms of communication. Although, she still manages to keep her snapchat streaks going with a cute selfie. Before she turned off her phone, she received a photo from Alya. Marinette smiled briefly at the cute selfie of her best friends dressed up and celebrating with the rest of Paris before shutting off her phone. Alya knew that today was a difficult day for Marinette and respected her wishes to spend it alone.

Of course, there was a telephone downstairs if there ever was an emergency. Plus, she _is_ ladybug after all.

Thirdly, any chores or tasks she needs to do, she gets done straight away so she can’t make any excuses and get distracted. Cleaning her room, doing the dishes, checking up on the bakery, etc. Usually, there isn’t that much to do because Marinette is already on top of it.

Lastly, once everything else is taken care of, Marinette goes through every single piece of evidence she has from.. _that day_. 

Marinette pulled out a large box covered in dust that has been hidden in the darkness. Everything she knows is in this simple, brown box. As a little joke she calls it the Pandora box. Spending time looking over it with fresh eyes gives her a new perspective and Marinette hopes that maybe, just maybe, that would be enough to discover something new and solve the mystery of what happened to Chat Noir. The never-ending questions still haunt her late at night sometimes. 

_What did Hawkmoth say to him?_ _Is he still alive? What happened while she was knocked out?_

Reminiscing in the past brings a sort of strange wave of nostalgia over Marinette.

She made a promise to herself that every year she will spend this time devoted to this case as a way to never give up. To never give up on him.

It may be naive and silly to hope that Chat Noir might somehow still be alive but she can’t help it. Marinette knows there is a very high chance he isn’t and she is prepared for that but for now, she will keep digging and researching until she knows the whole truth. She has already let go of Adrien ever since his funeral, however she can’t let go of Chat Noir just yet. Not until she’s certain. She owes that much to her partner.

Everyone thought she was so sapped of energy because her crush mysteriously disappeared, however, that was only half of the story. It was within the wake of his absence that Marinette released just how much she needed Chat and.. loved him. 

She now thinks of Adrien as her first love but Chat Noir as the love of her life. To lose both within a month was crushing. Devastating, even, and no one truly understood Marinette’s suffering.

While people spun theories and conspiracies about what happened to Hawkmoth’s son, Marinette was too busy having her heart strings being plucked like a harp.

Tikki tried to help with stories about previous miraculous holders but it only made her heart yearn more for Chat Noir to magically come back and make a cheesy pun.

Sometimes, Marinette finds herself at the top of the Eiffel tower sitting in their usual spot without knowing exactly how she ended up there as if it was a default action. 

Some could say she sat there because she was waiting. Waiting for the charming cat to swagger back into her life with those bright, bright eyes of his. But it was only Marinette up there. Alone.

Whenever she was Ladybug, it always felt like something was missing. Like half of her was taken away when Chat disappeared. They were soulmates and she didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye. 

A secret is a heavy burden to bare.

If she was being completely honest with herself, her motivation and determination for the investigation into Chat’s disappearance has gradually become less and less every year. However, the candle of hope still burns despite how dim it has become.

Slowly pulling out the items within the box, a folded piece of paper fluttered out like a leaf riding a soft autumn breeze. It was crinkled and worn out from all the times Marinette spent examining it. She opened it and once again looked upon the random numbers that were written in jet black ink. This in itself was a mystery. 

 

_Marinette woke up with sunshine gleaming on her face and the soft tweeting of birds awoke her from her slumber. Her body extended as she stretched out her limbs. Rubbing her eyes, she collected her thoughts.. and her memories. At first, she thought it was a dream but it become more and more real by the second as the emotions came rolling back in waves. However, despite the noise growing in her mind as she sprung up straight, there was one person at the forefront of her mind;_ Chat Noir _. An explosion of questions erupted within every crevice of her mind. With every memory were more questions than answers. Lying in a state of confusion while the rest of Paris enjoyed their beautiful morning. Marinette launched out of bed determined to lessen the unknown. She was about to fly out the window before she stopped. Lying upon her pretty pink desk was a carefully placed letter. White, pristine and perfectly folded. Hesitantly, Marinette reached out and picked it up. She took a deep breath to prepare herself before opening it up and seeing this array of gibberish. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect but it certainly wasn’t that. It didn’t make any sense. As if it was all in code but the only problem was, Marinette didn’t know how to crack it. One thing that stood out clear as daylight was the signature. At the bottom of the page was a smudged black paw print._

 

Within Marinette’s fingers was possibly the answer to everything, yet, no matter how much she stared at it, nothing seemed to click. It was obvious it was written in a rush judging by the messiness of the writing. But despite her best efforts, Marinette was stumped. Laying it to the side, Marinette continued picking through the pieces inside the box.

Awoken by soft, quiet sobs that disturbed the silence, Tikki fluttered over to her chosen. Before Marinette knew it, Tikki was cuddling up against her cheek in silent support. That gesture of comfort was all Marinette needed to keep herself from falling apart. 

“Marinette,” Tikki hovered in front of her face, making sure to have strong eye contact, “You are so strong and I’m proud of you for not giving up on your partner but,” Tikki glanced away for a moment as if picking her words wisely, “maybe you should be easier on yourself. You’ve done everything you possibly can. Maybe.. it’s time to move on.” 

Marinette leaned forward and rested her forehead against Tikki’s as a silent gesture of understanding. 

_Not yet…_

Marinette stayed there on the floor within the silence, appreciating Tikki’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough* this is only the beginning *cough*
> 
> Also, most of you won’t know this but saudade means “The feeling of longing for someone that you love and is lost”


	3. The Path of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Marinette to move on but can she let go? Or will she forever be haunted by her past?

Whenever her head is filled to the brim, Marinette goes for a walk to clear it all out. So after her emotional low yesterday, it wasn’t surprising that she wanted to wander around the city she has grown to know and love. It was raining but not enough to warrant her to open up her black umbrella.

No matter what mood Marinette is in, she tends to find herself mindlessly exploring Paris.

Her steps were soft, padded sounds compared to the lively noise coming from a café down the street. Even the weather can not take away the spirit of her home.

Marinette approached the illuminating café and peered inside. She could tell the atmosphere was upbeat and cheerful without even stepping in. A friendly employee stood behind an array of pastries and treats while most of the tables were taken by ebullient Parisians. Laughs and smiles could be seen almost everywhere you look within. The warm ambiance was inviting her in yet Marinette decided to stay outside with her thoughts.

_I wander what their lives are like._

She is quite certain no one else, other than Chat Noir and Hawkmoth, know what it’s like to be a superhero, or a super villain for that matter. But sometimes she wonders if she wasn’t Ladybug, what would her life have been like? What would life have thrown her way if it wasn’t akumas, a super villain who tried to take over Paris and the complications of love?

Marinette sighed, returning to the grey, drizzly path and continued her little adventure with her bold red raincoat. As her head hung low, she noticed puddles. Unable to resist her childish side, Marinette jumped in the puddles with a splash. Indifferent to the wetness of her pants, a small smile sneaked upon her face with a hint of giggles before she looked up and it dawned on her exactly where she stood. Her mouth dropped.

Across the road, was the park and right in the middle, was a large statue of the dynamic duo, happy and equal. Marinette’s breath caught in her throat as her insides tightened.

_“Chat Noir! No!” Ladybug hugged her saviour with a tight squeeze before standing up to face TimeBreaker, more fierce than ever._

Her hand pressed against her skull in a weak attempt to regain some control as her head began to feel lighter by the second like a hot air balloon.

_“And I haven’t even introduced myself, I’m Chat Noir.” Chat charmingly introduced himself as he planted a kiss on Marinette’s hand._

Marinette stumbled forward a few steps, beginning to lose her sense of reality.

_Ignoring their usual fist bump, Chat lunged forward, wrapping Ladybug in a hug before whispering, “I thought I lost you.”_

Mariette cursed underneath her breathe. The immense pain throbbing against her skull only continued to grow by the second, slowly consuming her every thought.

_“My lady.” He said as he bowed, giving her his usual cat charm._

_“Bon jeu!” They chanted together as they fists bumped._

_Despite the looming danger of Chat Noir’s cataclysm, Ladybug lifted her hands to cup his cheeks, pulling him down into a sweet, blissful kiss, curing him of Dark Cupid’s spell. Once the shock dissipated, Chat closed his eyes, leaning into her embrace._

A single tear rolled down her rosy cheeks. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to block out the memories that kept rolling in like tidal waves. 

“Oh, Chat..” Marinette whispered to herself hoping that somehow, someway, he would hear her and know just how much she misses him. If he was alive, that is.

Liquid gently tingled Marinette’s senses just below her nose. When she rubbed it with her hand, she saw a smudged streak of blood across the back of her hand.

_I need to be more careful with triggers._

Marinette sighed, sticking her hand out and waited patiently for the rain to wash away the crimson mark.

After a brief pause, Marinette continued upon her little exploration. She took her time, step by step, moving closer towards the monument inside the perfectly square patch of green grass and ruddy old bricks. Marinette never gets over how lifelike it looks. She made a mental note to visit Theo again someday as Ladybug.

Marinette’s hair whisked across her face as the breeze began to pick up and there was an increase in precipitation. Replacing the light pittar-pattars that danced upon her cheeks, were heavier rain droplets that splashed upon impact. Marinette pulled open her black umbrella hoping it would be strong enough to hold against the wind.

Marinette scoffed. _Of course, it’s pouring_. Gloomy weather for gloomy thoughts. It reminded her of Eeyore from Winnie The Pooh. The last time she saw terrible weather like this was…

 _It was raining. Correction, bucketing. Marinette felt as though she was crying the same amount. Today, she was allowed to be emotional and deeply sad because on this day, Marinette wore only black. So was the rest of the crowd. There were a few security guards keeping the several journalists at bay. Everyone used black umbrellas to shield from the downpour. Alya and Nino treaded over to Marinette, huddled under the same metaphorical roof. It seems Marinette wasn’t the only one lost for words because Alya just gave Marinette a sympathetic, weak smile and hugged her attempting to give all her love and compassion through that gesture. Marinette squished into her embrace, appreciating everything Ayla has done for her, especially in the past couple weeks. The pair pulled away after a moment and shared understanding nods. The atmosphere within the cemetery were so gloomy and depressing that it gave Marinette goosebumps on her neck. Alya linked arms with her best friend as Nino observed with concern and sympathy. Together the trio walked slowly but surely towards the grave. Some were putting flowers upon the lid of the shiny, black casket. The small group of friends sat down in folding chairs amongst the other mourners. Nino and Alya had their hands interlinked. Despite how strong Alya is, Nino wanted to show her his support and that he was there for her. Alya had her hand upon Marinette’s shoulder with the same intentions. “Please be seated, the ceremony is about to begin.” said a tall, professional lady with sleek black hair tied back in a low bun with a strip of red in her fringe._ I can’t believe this is happening _. Marinette’s emotions were overflowing at the seams, she couldn’t stop the flow of tears that escaped from the corners of her bluebell eyes. Once everyone was seated, the music ceased and a man in a form-fitted suit said, “Please stand for the commencing of Adrien Agreste’s funeral.”_

Her shaking legs gave out on her and Marinette collapsed, her knees smacking against the solid concrete path. Her umbrella flew out of her grasp as she lost control. It was all too much for her to handle at once. Her head felt as if someone was bashing a rock on her skull repeatedly. Marinette’s eyes were tightly clenched closed as she struggled to gain back her bearings. Through the ringing of her ears, she heard thumping getting louder by the second. Then she felt it. A firm hand on her shoulder. Marinette could only manage to lift her eyelids a fraction. Her vision was groggy and dark around the edges but she could make out familiar red heels. 

“Marinette!” the lady yelled.  
  
Marinette lifted her clouded head, “..Alya?”  
  
Before she could say anything more, Marinette slipped into unconsciousness. It was a strange place to be in but there was comfort in the numbness. It wasn’t long until she was shaken out of it but a part of Marinette secretly wanted to stay there just a little longer. Away from all the pain. But, you can’t run forever.

Marinette groaned and placed her hand against her throbbing head. She heard a sigh of relief escape from the companion beside her. Her senses coming back placed herself on a park bench and when she opened her eyes, she saw that she also happened to be underneath a large yellow umbrella that managed to protect all three of them. 

“We were just finishing our date when we noticed you.” Nino explained as she slowly sat upright.

“Are you ok, girl?” Alya questioned,

“Yeah, yeah, i’m ok, I just.. had a moment.” Marinette said as she looked down at her hands. Realised Ayla’s knees were smeared with mud. Nino, being his kind self, placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Little did Marinette realise but Nino and Alya shared a look of concern behind Marinette’s hunched back. 

“You know… you can tell us anything,” Alya frowned, “I’ve been worried about you ever since you broke up with Nathaniel.” 

“Alya, you and I both know that wouldn’t have worked out” Marinette stated as she peered up at her best friend.

“I know,” Alya’s stare dropped, “but.. he loved you so much.”

Marinette grimaced, her expression turning as cold as a concrete wall. “Yeah well life isn’t fair,” she said rather grimly that warranted another look between the couple. 

Marinette knew that didn’t help the situation by the way Alya’s eyes saddened and Nino’s chiseled jaw clenched but it was the truth. And as much as she would like someone to talk to about everything, she knew she couldn’t. There is so much they don’t know, _couldn’t_ know, and even if she did tell them, their minds might overload and combust.

“I know you’re not keen on the whole dating thing,” Marinette scoffed at that, “but I want you to have at least have someone,” Alya said, cutting through Marinette’s thoughts.

"I have you guys,” Marinette countered.

“Thats not what I mean and you know it, Mari,” Alya sighed, letting it slide this time, “How about we take you home?” 

“Yeah, we can get hot chocolate on the way too!” Nino chimed in.

“Oh no, it’s ok,” Marinette said with defensive hands as she stood up, “I should probably clear my head and I need the fresh air anyway.” Seeing the stubbornness plastered all over her best friend’s face, Marinette added on, “Seriously, you two have busy lives and I want you to continue your date.”

Although she was making an excuse, she wasn’t lying. With Alya’s skyrocketing career in journalism and Nino working hard with his passion for music, they had very little time for each other. This meant that whenever she saw one, it was highly likely the other was there by their side. Although Marinette third-wheeled a lot, it made her happy to see them together and she was wanted them to enjoy every moment they could because she knows they are meant to be. Like destiny or some shit.

“Ok..” Alya unwillingly said, “but I want you to call me as soon as you get home!”

A smile crept onto Marinette’s face. She is so grateful to have a friend like Ayla. “Ok, I promise.” Just as she began to walk away, Marinette looked back over her shoulder at the couple. “You know..” Ayla and Nino looked back up at her, “Adrien would have been thrilled to see you two together.” After giving a weak smile, Marinette headed home.

Eyeing her friend as she began to walk off into the distance, Alya whispered, “She really misses him, doesn’t she?”

Nino wrapped his hand around hers, making sure to give her a comforting squeeze, “She just needs time.”

Brief silence falls over the pair as they watched their friend fade into the fog and disappear from sight.

~~~~~

Marinette went home straight away, almost running the whole way. She had a long shower, letting the water embrace her body with much needed warmth. It felt as if the water was washing away her troubles, leaving her with peace. When she hopped out of her bathroom, she felt more focused and, like usual, was buzzing with fashion ideas. A good shower always leaves her with some great, albeit sometimes strange, thoughts.

She chucked on her polka dot pyjamas and flipped opened her note book. It was getting pretty big with all the designs and collages that filled almost every page. She probably should get a new one but she is holding off on it until the next semester of school starts.

Marinette began scribbling away, indifferent to how messy she was being. Inspiration twinkled in her eyes as her heart reignited with that beautiful, passionate flame of hers. She lifted up her book to admire her new designs in the light from her desktop lamp. Marinette beamed with joy. 

“There!” Marinette proudly exclaimed.

“It looks fantastic, Marinette!” Tikki squeaked.

Her chest felt ten times lighter as excitement shimmered in her eyes. Although it was only a design, it filled her heart with satisfaction and fulfilment. 

“Haha thanks Tikki,” Marinette said. “They’re still just rough sketches but they look really cool! Hopefully these headaches will finally go away now that I’m no longer stressed.”

There were three designs sprawled across the page. Each piece was based off each other, like an evolution. The first one is quite dark and represents despair but the other two show hope and then happiness. The second one had gold placed on the chest to give the appearance of a glowing heart and then the last one had gold spreading out like blissful sunshine. They compliment each other extremely well, flowing from one piece to the next. It would be very eye-catching on the runway. Quite often then not, Marinette’s designs were based off her feelings, personal experiences and the world around her as those were the things that inspired her. 

Tikki kissed her chosen’s cheek. Marinette spun with glee before flopping onto her chaise. A large sigh of alleviation escaped her. Fashion isn’t easy.

 _Neither is love._ Her mind countered. 

Things get hard sometimes but Marinette believes that if she keeps her head up and stays strong, she can get through anything. It’s been three long years since she’s seen her partner and she’s not giving up on him.. but maybe it’s time to accept reality. 

Marinette rolled over, lazily laying her arm across her forehead and stared up at the ceiling.

The reality of it is Chat is gone. Whether he is dead or alive, it doesn’t look like she will see him ever again and as much as it pains her, it’s time for her to move on. Marinette will keep her promise, to keep looking for him, but she’s now eighteen and has her whole life ahead of her. She decides she needs to let herself explore the next chapter of her life, whatever that may be. She can’t let her past impact her present anymore. Chat Noir would have wanted her to live her life to the fullest. 

As if a lightning bolt struck her, she jolted up and dashed to her desk. Her back hunched as she worked at her desk. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead with her forearm, she leaned back in her pink chair. Her hand spread out in front of her as she admired her handiwork. On the third finger of her right hand was a black cat ring. Now he can always be with her in everything she does. A soft wistful smile spread across her face. She quickly wiped away a tear that escaped her bluebell eyes before crawling into her bed.

That night, Marinette went to bed dreaming of hopes for the future with a serene smile as she finally lets go. The gentle sound of raindrops lulling her into a deep slumber as she clutched her right hand close to her chest.

Maybe that dating thing isn’t such a bad idea after all..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the hint at the start? Marinette has kept Adrien’s umbrella all these years. Cute


	4. A Run in with the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens..

“Ow!” Marinette yelped as an all-too-familiar sensation tingled through the tips of her fingers which were callus from tedious handwork.

She gave her sharp pins a deathly glare despite knowing full well that they are inanimate objects. Ignoring the prickly pain that was growing in her fingers from the numerous mini stabbings, she returned her attention to the important task that stood before her on a striped fashion mannequin.

Marinette was quite a sight. Brows scrunched together in fixated determination, adorable pink pyjamas revealing her smooth skin, and her tousled hair lazily fixed up into a messy bun with loose strands framing her heart-shaped face. All while maintaining proper posture. Despite loving the freedom that came with her bobbed hairstyle, Marinette still continued to put it up whenever she was working out of habit. Inside this dishevelled young woman’s head was a mind reeling through every mental note to make sure she didn’t miss a thing by checking off every potential mistake she could have made during her process.

She was a perfectionist after all.

Tying off the string followed by the faint sound of two sharp blades sliding against each other, Marinette’s shoulders slumped as she leaned back to observe her work in all its beauty. She planted her hands on her hips as she assessed every inch of her new creation. If she was being completely honest, she was quite satisfied with how it turned out.

It wasn’t your typical ballroom dress with the puffy skirt like Cinderella. It was an elegant dress in deep royal blue that flowed outwards from below the hips, letting the rest of the fabric hug the voluptuous curves of the figure. It was a floor-length sleeveless gown with a high neckline in delicate sheer lace over a sweetheart liner that displayed an open back through a key hole. Accompanied with high heels and an ornate pair of pearly white or silver earrings, it would be the perfect piece for a lavish night out. Of course, she had her signature hidden within the swirls of the lovely lace.

Her fashion assignment was to construct a collection full of outfits for different occasions, but the catch was it could only be for one season. Her class’s choices were split almost evenly as everyone had their own preferences. Marinette, herself, decided to go with spring because not only was it her favourite time of the year, but it enabled her to have a broader range due to the fluctuations in the weather during that time of the year. Meaning she could have clothes for warm weather and also, something a for a little colder weather.

This item of clothing, in particular, was inspired by mermaids. The concept came to her when she was watching a Disney movie marathon with Alya and “The Little Mermaid” happened to be one of the selected films. Her outfits are designed to give the impression of a what majestic mermaid would look like out of water. 

Seizing her sketch pad from her fuchsia chaise, she held up her design in alignment to the mannequin making it far easier to compare the design to the result. Squinting, her eyes shifted from side to side as if it was a ‘spot the difference’ game. Marinette’s jaw dropped open like Edvard Munch’s painting. Realisation struck her as she concluded she had overlooked one very tiny detail. Something so minuscule that could make or break her fashion degree. 

The teachers never missed anything with their keen eagle eyes. Especially, Mr Roberts. His eye for details is impeccable and nothing slides by him. It adds more pressure to the students to make everything 110%. But despite how critical he can be, no one has come out of his class without learning something valuable.

She sprung up, her breathing quickening by the second. Adrenaline spiked and her mind began to run on a hamster wheel with full speed. She spun around, scouring her room for tiny beads that would be the finishing touch to her latest piece. It may be the tiniest component of the dress, but it would make it shine with a dazzling appeal that would enchant all who laid their eyes on it. These fragments of coloured glass made all the difference.

A flurry of flinging clothes, fabrics or anything in sight across the room was Marinette’s first action. It’s wasn’t uncommon to find needed things hidden away by a t-shirt or a blanket. It wasn’t until she pulled her room apart that she moved onto plan B.

Glancing out her window, the sun was setting. Although it was a beautiful sight, especially from her balcony, it only registered as one thing: She was running out of time. The clock was ticking.

What was plan B exactly? Running.

Marinette’s parents were only a little concerned about the loud noises echoing from upstairs as she had tendencies to cause a raucous but were soon startled by their daughter sprinting out the door like the flash. They didn’t even get the chance to say anything before the door slammed shut.

Sabine sighed, shaking her head, “What are we going to do about her?”

Tom chuckled, his large figure rippling as he chuckled, “Buy her some sneakers?”

The cheerful pair laughed together before easily falling back into the comfortable silence of mutual trust and partnership. Their partnership of unspoken understanding could amaze anyone who got to see them move around the kitchen, flowing here and there with incredible ease as they continued cooking food for dinner.

Marinette’s bare feet pounded the concrete with each leap, pushing her body to go faster. Fortunately, the weather wasn’t terrible and it was the time of day when everything was starting to close so there weren’t too many tourists blocking her path. Dashing side to side to avoid bewildered pedestrians who seemed to perceive her as a mad woman in an obvious rush to get somewhere. She ignored their stares, distracted by the loudness of her heart racing like a 1970 dodge charger as adrenaline fuelled her blazing fire.

Not processing her surroundings as she focused solely on one thing; the local fabric store down the road.

Her environment swirls into a blur almost like a rushed watercolour artwork full of vibrant, bold colours but no relatively distinct outlines. She catches a glimpse of a mature employee beginning to close up the petite shop.

_Come on, come on, come on._

Maybe it was the rush of the moment or maybe it was her clumsiness or maybe it was destiny, but for whatever reasons, Marinette crashed straight into an unsuspecting man. Catching him off guard, he flew backwards with Marinette tumbling down along with. Apologies flowing from Marinette’s mouth like a never-ending river as a wisp of red zoomed into her purse and snapped shut. Marinette tucked her hair back behind her ear unconsciously as her gaze went upwards to meet familiar turquoise. Blue and green collided into a swirling ocean.

Of course, it had to be him. Same sweet, _Nathaniel_.

Their eyes locked as a zap of realisation shocked them both, leaving them in a state of paralyse. It was as if everything around them slowed down and it was just them in the moment. Bodies close, staring at each other as the world continued to smear around them. Their own bubble full of history and feelings.

After a moment, Marinette finally processed the fact that her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

_Could this get any more awkward?_

Marinette could feel his body shake beneath her as he chuckled. Despite having her mouth agape with incredulity, he was smiling earnestly. “I forgot how flustered you can get,” Nathaniel Kurtzberg breathed as he tucked one of her strands of navy hair behind her ear. 

There it was. That look. Marinette managed to catch it a few times. Even though they’ve been apart for nearly four months, that look still made her heart skip a beat. And another beat. And another. Until it was criss-cross jumping, using her veins as the ropes.

He looked at her like she held the secrets to everlasting happiness. As if she was pure essence of light that illuminated the world with every touch. His eyes shimmered as if he caught a glimpse of a falling meteorite that astounded every cell of his being. Such love. Such admiration. All of her was perfect to him. Flaws and all. 

 _God bless the heavens, she is just as beautiful as I remember._ Nathaniel thought to himself.

He was joyous to just be able to see her once again despite the circumstances. A pleasant surprise. Honestly, he didn't care that she was in pyjamas. If anything, it just made her look even cuter.

On the other hand, Marinette was struck. Guilt was beginning to resurface, playing her heart strings like a harp. The morbid feeling must have snapped her out of it because Marinette finally compelled her mind to take control of her body. This also meant that she processed just how close they were from each other and truth be told, there wasn’t much space between them. They were so close in fact, that she could see how his irises darkened in a slight ombré almost like a turquoise sunset captured in two iridescent orbs. Marinette forgot how vibrant his eyes were. It had been a while since she last gazed into them…

Marinette blinked. Before Nathaniel could make another move, she scrambled off of her ex. Staying any longer in that position, no matter the circumstances, might make her self-destruct in an explosion of embarrassment. It was bad enough running into him, but landing on top of him? The universe mustn’t like her very much she thought to herself.

They were still on the ground as pedestrians swerved around them. No matter how hard she tried, Marinette couldn’t form anything close to a coherent sentence. She swallowed, trying to rid of the lump that formed in his throat in an attempt to possibly gain back the ability to speak like a normal human being.

“Hi,” She whispered softly. It was difficult to gain volume when her head blared with alarms that fired off as soon as she caught sight of him.

After a few moments of thick silence, Nathaniel made the first move that ruptured the bubble that enclosed the two from their surroundings. He grasped her hand softly yet with enough support to lift each other up to a standing position. Nath patted himself down a little before returning his focus back to Marinette to make sure she wasn’t hurt during the collision.

He honestly wasn’t expecting to see her like that again. She was looking directly at him and yet her stare went right through him. Her demeanour was unmoving and it unnerved Nathaniel every time just how.. disconnected she looked. It was such a sudden change to how she was a minute ago. In all those months, he saw her have that same vacant look every time…

Inside Marinette’s mind were memories playing like an old cinema. Poor Marinette couldn’t even get some popcorn before they began to play without warning.

_Marinette’s adorable pigtails bobbled as she strolled at a steady pace beside Nathaniel along the edge of the Seine River. At the beginning of their relationship, he was remarkably nervous. So was she. Although, his knees were trembling. In fact, his whole body was almost shaking from the immense flutter of butterflies erupting in his stomach. Neither of them knew what to do next. The atmosphere felt strange with an array of emotions emitting from both of them. A mixture of nervousness, excitement and young love were stirring in both of the two teens. The soft breeze of the lazy Autumn afternoon bristled Marinette’s black skirt. It was styled with loose knitted sweater and a simple maroon scarf. Marinette was going to start up some small talk to try and get the ball rolling but he beat her to it. However instead of chit chat, he mustered up his strength and made one move. One plain, modest action that altered the atmosphere and set them down the right path of a good and healthy relationship. His hand slid down into hers, fitting together like a jigsaw. Their fingers interlocked in a sort of unspoken bond. It might seem like an insignificant thing, holding hands, but to both of them it was so much more. As if it summarised their relationship in one symbolic gesture; mutual trust, equality, love, and care for each other. This was their own unique relationship built upon different shared values. It was sweet and childish. Nothing cliché like kissing in the rain._

_Just a simple intertwining of hands._

“Marinette?” Nathaniel reached out a gave a tender squeeze to her shoulder. His instincts nearly got the better of him, almost cupping her soft face but he hesitated and opted to go with a small token of comfort. Old habits.

He understood the situation except he never knew exactly what, or rather  _who_ , she was thinking about.

Marinette put up a hand to her head to steady herself, attempting to calm the storm that was raging inside her mind, concealed under a calm surface. 

Her eyes flicked to his, losing all the tension that was built up in her shoulders and chest. It never failed to know that she could trust him and he will always be there for her. She gave him a warm smile to reassure him she was ok now. 

Marinette made a mental note that there are more potential triggers than she previously assumed and she needs to keep an eye out for them. Brushing that aside with a quick shake of her head, she decided she should say at least something substantial and coherent to her ex-boyfriend.

“So, uh, I trust you’ve been well?” She inquired. Marinette was genuinely concerned about how he has been holding up the last couple months.

“Good, good.” He said switching his balance from one leg to the other, “I got an exhibition at the art museum.”

“That’s great!” Marinette burst. She was practically bouncing with enthusiasm, placing her hands on both his shoulders to further emphasise how supportive she was about his new opportunity. It was easy for her to feel happy for him because she truly wanted him to be happy and she knew how passionate he was about his art. It was his life.

“Thanks Mari,” he smiled sweetly. They were both beaming at each other if only for a moment before Marinette stepped back as she remembered exactly why she was running in the first place.

“Oh um, I’m sorry but I have to go..” Marinette pointed ahead to the store that was beginning to close up.

“Oh yeah, right,” Nathaniel said, as his expression dropped and his stare dropped to the ground almost looking sorrowful. He perked back up saying, “It was good to see you though.”

Marinette tried to give her kindest smile before replying, “You too.”

They had a quick yet tender hug. Nathaniel was unwilling to release from her, wanting it to last just a little bit longer but respectfully, let go.

As they began to part ways moving in opposite directions, Nathaniel looked back at her, soaking in all of her. The one that got away.

He couldn't stop the sliver of hope that made it’s home inside his heart like a worm in an apple. His heart ached at how desperately he wanted her to turn around. Just one glance back was all he needed to know there was still a chance.

All she had to do was look back. Something so small but meant so much more. His mind imagined her twisting around, running back into his arms and planting an ardent and lustful kiss upon his lips.

He just wanted her to look back. Yearned for her to look back.

She didn't.

Marinette checked to see if her companion was ok before speeding back into the small crowd trying her best to recollect her thoughts. Unfortunately they were already running wild with mad-hatter madness.

Golden rays of the beautiful sunset tinted the streets of Paris in a hue of pink as a Friday evening crowd hustled through. Small patches of flora littered the edges of the Seine River.

Her thoughts ran in circles in her mind. She used this to drive her body into a full blown sprint down the street.

Luckily, the employee was prolonged due to losing the keys amid several items in her tote bag. The lady’s hand was still rummaging inside the large accessory in search of the keys when Marinette arrived at her destination.

The petite employee was surprised by the sight in front of her. After all, there was this chaos of a girl struggling to spit out words that made any sense. It wasn’t long until the employee figured out what she was trying to convey and opened up the shop for an extra five minutes.

Marinette had a chit chat with the kind woman. She was a little bit older but still quite pretty. Marinette explained why it was so urgent and they discussed fashion briefly. She was grateful that the worker didn’t judge how she looked even though she was still in fluffy, pink pyjamas.

Giving her sincerest thanks, Marinette walked out into the streets of Paris with a packet full of tiny, glimmering beads. 

Marinette took a deep breath. Everything was going to be ok.

She began strolling back home, still with bare feet. Tikki popped her head out of Marinette’s bag.

“Are you ok, Marinette?” She squeaked with concern.

Marinette recalled her ‘flash’. It was as so strong she felt as if she was living it out again.

Shaking her head Marinette said, “I’m ok.” Looking back into Tikki’s concerned eyes to reassure her, “I promise.”

Tikki nodded and went back into hiding as Marinette opened the door to the bakery and began making her way to her room.

She wasn’t lying. Although there was a twang of pain in her heart, Marinette was still stable. She found her own way to get over the past and Marinette has grown up. This doesn’t just mean she has more responsibilities but also that she uses her experiences to be stronger, maturer, and smarter. She looks after herself, mentally and physically. Sometimes she would tell herself that if she can defeat a super villain, she can handle anything.

She just needs to watch out for those damn triggers. This wasn’t the first time Marinette had a ‘flash’. That’s what she calls them. Every time she was overwhelmed with emotions and her mind recalls upon memories, she would say she had a ‘flash’ again. So far they have only been about people, triggered by objects, anything or sometimes even something as small as the mention of their name. When she first got them, they were so intense she would have a blood nose or black out. However, over time they have reduced to looking like she simply spaced out.

Marinette reached her trapdoor, went in and climbed up her ladder. She chucked the packet across the room which landed close to her project, before she flopped backwards. Lying still on her bed as she stared at the blank ceiling. She'll finish the project tomorrow she told herself. Right now, she needed a moment. A pause from life to just _breathe_.

Marinette did this from time to time to sort out her thoughts, emotions and priorities. It took her some time to find the perfect balance between all the different aspects of her life but now, all she has to do is keep them balanced.

She twisted onto her belly and crawled back to her pillow, shifting so she was under the sheets. Curling up into the warmth, Marinette found contentment. 

Nathaniel made her happy at one point. That was true. But it never would have worked out. They were still young and stupid, and wanted different things in life. She doesn’t regret anything. In fact, she sometimes looks back at the good memories they created together and smiles to herself. But Marinette has moved on and made her peace. She just hopes he has too.

Marinette sighed and rolled over. Tikki peered up at her chosen. She knows that Marinette is struggling at times, she has been through a lot, but Tikki trusts that she won’t let herself crumble to pieces. However, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t worry about her.

Floating over to Marinette, she cuddled close to her. Marinette didn’t stir except a ghost of a smile playing on her lips let Tikki know she appreciated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I watched Evillustrator, I thought Nath was cute 
> 
> *cough* but chat will always be number one *cough*
> 
> What who said that?
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter :) 
> 
> I promise, this is going somewhere. I have big plans for this story


	5. Sweet, sweet macarons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari goes on a date ;)

Tikki peered over her chosen’s shoulder, “What are you doing, Marinette?”

“I’m trying out this new app that Ayla has been trying to get me on for months,” Marinette replied without taking her eyes away from the screen. “Apparently, I can find a date just by swiping.”

“Really?” Tikki questioned.

“Yeah, look, I’ve already got a date!” Marinette turned her phone so her kwami could see. “I’m meeting ‘Harry’ for lunch today at my favourite cafe.” She beamed, almost proud of herself. 

Glancing at the clock, Marinette said, “In fact, I should get ready now. Don’t want to be late.”

Before Tikki could comment anything more, Marinette dashed into her bathroom. Ten minutes later, she popped out.

“Tada!” She gestured like a magician, “What do you think? I was trying to go for something casual but chic.”

“You look great, Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed with a smile. 

Alya always said that Marinette’s style was consistently on point. This outfit was simple yet cozy. Her hair fell over the top of a chunky knit scarf that looped around her neck. A red woolly cardigan framed her skater skirt and white shirt rather nicely. She wore stockings along with a cute pair of brown ankle boots. Subtle makeup completed the look. It was a very autumn look.

Marinette twirled, her black skirt puffing out as she did so. She felt like a teenager again.

Grabbing her purse she bounded down the stairs. Lucky for Marinette, she didn’t have to wait for the bus anymore. She hopped onto her mint scooter, put on her matching helmet and zoomed off down the street with a smile playing on her lips.  
 

~~~~~  
  


It didn’t long until Marinette arrived at her destination. Her favourite little café. She considered it a hidden gem of Paris. 

It’s light atmosphere was always inviting, the staff were kind and the best part, there were book shelves packed with tons of sketchbooks. People from around the world would complete a sketchbook and leave it here for others to look at. She loved to curl up into a little nook in the corner of the store with a warm hot chocolate and watch the rain drizzle down the window as she took a peek inside someone else’s mind. Marinette chose this location for the date because this was where she is most comfortable. Almost like a second home.

She always came here when she had the time because the sketchbooks were inspiring and she never left without any creative and unique ideas.

A little bell chimed as Marinette stepped into. She spotted Harry straight away and walked over to him.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you” Marinette said, extending her hand to shake his.

“Likewise,” he replied with a small smile. He wore casual attire that complemented his baby blue eyes. A loose, brown curl hanging in front of his face.

They sat down at one of the tables off to the side. It had the right amount of noise. Not too much that it disturbs the conversation but just enough that it feels less awkward. Marinette noticed that he looked mostly like his pictures except that he had grown a bit of a stubble along his jawline. They had just began looking at menus when the waitress arrived. 

“Hi, I’m Ava, and I’ll be your waitress today. What can I do for you two?” The girl had a big smile as she introduced herself. She was quite welcoming so Marinette made a mental note to give her a generous tip afterwards.

Marinette looked at her date. Luckily, he had already decided upon his order, “Medium black coffee, thanks.”

“And I’ll have-“

“Hot chocolate with extra chocolate powder and marshmallows?” Ava cut in, eyeing Marinette as if only to double check she was correct.

“Yes,” Marinette was a bit dumbfounded and couldn’t think of what else to say. 

 _Have I really been here that often?_  

Ava took away their menus. While Marinette’s date, Harry, was looking at his phone, Ava shot Marinette a wink before walking away. Marinette blushed but her thoughts were cut short when Harry recaptured her attention by sticking his phone in her face. 

“This is my dog,” He showed her.

“Oh, how cute.” Marinette said with a strained smile.

Sensing something was off, he asked, “Is there something wrong?”

“Oh no! It’s just.. I’m more of a cat person myself, hehe.”

“Oh.” He replied, placing his phone back onto the table. 

_Am I doing this all wrong? Ah, I need Alya’s wisdom._

Marinette wanted to have the menus back so she had something to do with her hands. She just fidgeted with her fingers instead. She didn’t know where to look so she began glancing around the room. 

_Oh, look, that’s new._

Harry coughed which made Marinette’s attention return back to him. “So, why is a pretty girl like you using a dating app?”

“Oh, uh, I wanted to get back out there, you know?” Marinette nervously laughed.

“I see,” Harry said. “Do you have any siblings?”

They continued chatting, questions going back and forth between the two but Marinette wouldn’t say they had chemistry. It felt more like a friendly conversation more than anything but it wasn’t bad per say.

It didn’t take long until their orders had arrived. Ava had this glint in her eyes as she placed their drinks on the table that Marinette couldn’t put her finger on. 

_Maybe she has served me before?_

Then it hit Marinette. 

_I do know her! She just usually has her hair tied back in a bun. But we’ve never spoken before.._

“Thank you,” Harry said to Ava before she walked away. 

Marinette loved the sweet aroma of hot cocoa wafting up to her nose and tingling her senses. Carefully, she blew on her steamy chocolate drink before taking a sip.

The date wasn’t going amazingly but her drink was absolutely delicious. This was the stuff she lived for. 

They continued talking until their cups were emptied and they had split the check. 

“I’ve got something I need to attend to but it was nice meeting you.” Harry said before leaving the quaint cafe.

It looked like there wouldn’t be a second date but Marinette was completely ok with that. She was proud of herself for doing this anyway.

Marinette packed up her things and was about to leave when the waitress caught her by the arm.

“Wait!” Marinette turned around, a bit confused but also, a bit curious. Ava brushed her bangs out of her face whilst dropping her hand and looking away from her. She seemed nervous now as she spoke, “I, um, here.” 

Ava gave Marinette a perfectly folded tin foil swan. 

“Oh,” Marinette realised, “Thank you!” She gave her a big smile which Ava returned.

“My pleasure,” Ava said with that _something_ dancing in her eyes. “Anyway.. I have to get back,” Ava pointed behind her. 

“Oh, of course, thanks again,” Marinette said with a grateful smile.

Ava nodded before dashing back to the counter where there was a customer waiting patiently. Marinette noticed a birthmark on her left ankle. It almost looked like a bunny.

_That was so sweet of her._

Marinette was only a few metres from her scooter when she discovered that there was something within the swan. There was an opening in the swan’s back. Marinette delicately pulled it open, revealing a hollow inside where two pretty pink macarons laid. She gasped.

_How did she know these were my favourite?_

Marinette grinned widely before placing them in her seat and scootering home, eager to taste her little treat.

She bounced into the kitchen, got out a pristine plate and carefully pulled out her gift. They were pretty much perfect. Marinette hummed with anticipation. She took a quick picture so she can remember the kind deed. Not waiting any longer, she took a bite of one of the macarons. The sweet strawberry filling was smooth and creamy, complementing the soft crunch of the meringue shell. The textures and flavours swirling inside her mouth like sweet bliss. The tastes left her mouth faster than she would have liked but it still filled her stomach and her heart.

Tiki I had flown out of her purse straight into the cookie jar as Marinette savoured each bite of her gift.

Marinette reached in for the second one when she noticed there was something underneath her dessert. She pulled out a scrap of paper.

“Huh, what is this?”

Her eyes scanned over it as she unfolded it. Scribbled in messy black ink was this message: 

“ Call me ;)            

555-555-555 xx “

Marinette’s cheeks turned as pink as the macarons. This was not how she expected the day to go at all but she’s not complaining.

Marinette’s phone buzzed on the table and when she picked it up, she saw that Alya was video calling her. She made sure Tikki was safe and hidden away before answering.

Ayla’s face popped up on the screen and she instantly gave her a weird look, probably because of the goofy smile plastered on Marientte’s features, “What’s with your face?”

“Wow, good afternoon to you too, Alya,” Marinette laughed whilst rolling her eyes.

“What happened, girl?” Alya questioned, leaning in closer to the screen with suspicious eyes.

“I went on a date?” Marinette shrugged with a cringing smile.

“OH MY GOD.” Alya screeched with disbelief, “You did not.”

“Oh yes, I did.” 

“How did it go??” Alya interrogated.

“It was… ok.”

“Bahahaha, that’s the risk of dating, my friend.” Ayla winked at her bestie.

Marinette laughed at that.

“Now tell me everything.” Alya demanded with her hand on her hip.

Marinette gladly gave her best friend all the details. From the dog to the waitress. She didn’t leave anything out.. except for the phone number.

Once she finished chatting her butt off to Alya, Marinette lazily flopped onto her couch, accidentally whacking the remote during the landing, bringing life to the otherwise blank television screen. She couldn’t be bothered to turn it off and it was white noise to her anyway. 

Marinette dramatically flailed her arms as she exasperated, “Who knew dating was so tiring?”

Tikki flittered out from her hiding spot whilst nibbling on a cookie, “I’m proud of you too, Marinette!”

“Hehe, thanks Tikki. It feels good to be out there again.” Marinette replied.

Tikki cuddled her cheek as she giggled. 

_I’m so lucky to have such supportive friends._

Marinette smiled to herself. This turned out to be a very nice day indeed. Slowly, her eyes closed as her mind began to drift like a cloud floating on happy thoughts.

However, Marinette’s line of thinking was cut off when something from the television caught her attention. She jolted upright, ignoring the surprised look Tikki gave her.

 _Wait, what did that just say?_  

It wasn’t unusual to see none-other-than Chloe Bourgeois on screen but to see her crying? That was a rare thing to witness. _Extremely_ rare. 

Marinette repositioned herself into a more comfortable seating arrangement so she could better process the intriguing images that were streaming before her. 

_New evidence has been brought to light by Chloe Bourgeois. Police are yet to release the document to the public. They are now reopening the Adrien Agreste case in light of the new information. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Adrien Agreste, please contact-_

A wave of numbness flowed over Marinette, making her blood run cold and her eyes bulged in shock. A piercing ringing cut off the sounds of her surroundings like an ocean of white noise. It felt like her head was overflowing. She could not think. She could not breathe. It wasn’t long until her vision was engulfed by darkness as she fell.  
  


~~~~~  
 

“Marinette!”

Marinette groaned with displeasure. This really wasn’t her day at all. She peeked open her eyes to see her red companion up close with a clear expression of concern.

“You blacked out,” Tikki explained.

“Just my luck,” Marinette huffed. Luckily, she landed on the couch. “It should be getting better, Tikki, like it usually does but it’s not this time and I don’t understand.” Her arms flailed as she spoke.

“Thats true, Marinette, but you haven't had to deal with something like this before.”

Marinette frowned knowing full well that she can’t deny that. 

The room went silent as Marinette’s face turned cold and calculated. It was obvious she was thinking very deeply about something. Tikki was about to ask what was wrong before her head snapped up.

“I need to find out what exactly this “new evidence” is and see if I can make something out of it,” Marinette said with sheer determination across her features. 

“Marinette.. are you sure you can handle it?” Tikki asked concernly.

Marinette waved her hand, “I’m not fifteen anymore. Eventually the truth will come out and I’ll be the one to bright it to light.” Her confidence falling briefly as she said, “Adrien deserves that much.”

“Ok, I trust you, Marinette.” Tikki agreed. Marinette could tell she still had her doubts but when Marinette is determined about something, she gives it her all so Tikki decided all she can do is hop on board, fuel the train and maybe help point her in the right direction.

Familiar sounds of beeping resonated as Marinette punched in a number into her phone.

“Hello? Yes, this is Marinette. I have a favour to ask for a friend of mine. She goes by the name Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, it’s getting interesting now ;P
> 
> I know it’s not canon but I’m 110% down for bisexual Mari.
> 
> I think the next five chapters will be interesting for you guys >:) (pls don't die)  
> But yes! This puppy is gonna become at least 12 chapters long :D


	6. The Letter

The quaint cafe came in view with its rows of flowers and pristine windows. It’s welcoming atmosphere lofting like a sweet aroma of happiness, drawing in people from the streets to come inside. Elegant fairy lights illuminated the outside seating area where sounds of laughter could be heard from a mile away.

A short woman with auburn hair tied back in a round bun looked rather professional with a button up blouse and pencil skirt. Her thick coat was placed on the back of her chair and she had already ordered. Black coffee no sugar.

“Sabrina,” Marinette warmly greeted as she began to unravel her own pink scarf. “How long has it been?”

Sabrina chuckled, “Perhaps too long. Please, take a seat.” She gestured to the spare chair in front of her which Marinette swiftly took.

“I see you got coffee,” Marinette attempted to make small talk.

“Let’s cut down to the chase, Ms Dupain-Cheng.” Sabrina didn’t hesitate to get down to business. It unnerved Marinette by the way she used her last name. So formal.

“Uh, please, if you don’t mind, just call me by my first name.” Marinette quickly added.

“Alright then, Marinette.” Sabrina restated, “What I have here in this envelope is very valuable information but I trust that you will keep it safe and pass it on to the intended recipient, am I correct?”

“Yes, I’ll bring it straight to her as soon as possible.” Marinette reassured her.

“Your friend is lucky to even glance at this.” Sabrina commented before sliding across the table a mustard yellow envelope.

Marinette picked it up and placed it into her polka dot tote bag, “Thank you, I’m sure Ladybug will be very grateful.” Unable to quell her curiosity, Marinette asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, how and why did Chloe Bourgeois have this?”

There was a brief pause as if she was wondering how to put it into words. “As you know Chloe has had her.. problems over the years and mistook it as something meant for her. She didn’t understand it, forgot about it but then rediscovered it recently when she was *cough* ahem, pulling out her ladybug costume for the National Superhero Appreciation Day.” Sabrina disclosed.

“Right.” That’s all Marinette could think to say. They sat in thick silence for a little while as Sabrina contently drank the rest of her coffee until Marinette figured that the meeting must be over. She began to gather her things when she noticed the look on Sabrina’s face which suggested she had something more to say. Marinette raised her eyebrows at her, using her body language to convey ‘yes?’.

“Since you’re friends with her, do you know if she..” Sabrina seemed hesitant to speak her mind so Marinette leaned forward to physically signal her to continue. “If she has visited… him yet?”

Marinette’s skin crawled at the mention of his existence. Dropping her gaze, Marinette replied, “No. She hasn’t.”

Sabrina nodded in understanding. Standing up, she put out her hand. Marinette mirrored her and returned the gesture, shaking her hand with a firm yet non-hostile grip.

“Sorry to cut this short but I really must be going.” Sabrina explained.

“Thank you, again, for meeting with me.” Marinette gave a small smile to show her gratitude. Dropping Sabrina’s hand, Marinette added, “We should catch up sometime. Not just for business, you know?”

“I’d like that,” Sabrina smiled.

“Send Chloe my regards.”

That was the last thing said between the two before the redhead strolled professionally out the dainty door of the cafe with her shoulders back and chin high.

Marinette decided to stay a little longer and bath in the warm embrace of the lively environment. Other than fashion, one of the toughest decisions for Marinette in her daily life was which treat to get. The problem was that there were too many delicious options, each more tempting then the last. In the end, she opted for a sugary, vanilla latte with a side of green macaroons to go. She was in the mood for something extra sweet today.

Marinette raised her coffee cup up to the waitress as a gesture of thanks before strolling out back out into the streets of Paris. There was a bounce in her step as she felt a sudden burst of confidence and determination. She felt as if she could take the whole world on. Things were finally going her way and she might finally find the answers she's been wanting for the past couple years.

~~~~~

By the time Marinette reached home, her burst of confidence fizzled out. This small thing could change everything and once she looks at it there is no going back. What if it says Chat is dead? What if Hawkmoth made it to mess with her? Too many questions and not enough answers. She rested her head on her elbows as she stared at it. The thin, flimsy envelop looked as if it was innocent and untouched by the world. Marinette’s calloused fingers grazed over the wax seal, questioning the contents within. Curiosity and impatience won over and she picked it up.

“Wait,” Marinette looked over at her kwami as Tikki spoke, “are you sure you’re ready for this, Marinette?”

“…” Marinette paused for a brief moment, “I’m not sure.. but then again, no one is ever truly ready are they?”

Tikki nodded.

Gently, Marinette slid out the very formal and very classified documents. There was a moment of silence as Marinette processed all the information. Her whole body was tense with anticipation. All you could hear in the room was a faint shuffling of papers. It took a moment for Marinette to put the pieces together but realisation dawned on her as she began to comprehend just exactly what was in her hands.

Marinette dived across the room and yanked out the pandora box. Without hesitation, she ripped it open and began pulling it apart until she found what she was looking for.

The letter.

Marinette almost couldn't believe it. She finally has it. The answer to everything within her grasp. Marinette attempted to form words to express all the emotions swirling inside of her but failed. She didn’t notice the soft river of tears flowing down her cheeks until Tikki floated up to rub them away. Everything seemed so surreal to her.

Hastily rummaging around her desk until she had her hands on a spare piece of paper and a pen. It was a spotted ladybug pen that Alya gave to her not long after Adrien’s funeral and she has kept it safe ever since. Sort of like a symbol of hope.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Marinette buckled down into action. Scribbling messily without caring one bit about her legibility. After a few silent moments with Tikki’s anxious stare, she lifted up her work and examined the results. She couldn’t stop her hands from trembling.

Her glossy blue eyes shifted from side to side, slowly making her way down the page. Tikki watched as her face twisted into several various expressions within mere moments. At first, a small smile split across her face but it was gone as quick as it came, replaced by remorse that only got sadder and sadder. Her kwami could see it in her eyes, Marinette’s heart shattering into pieces.

When she finished reading, the decoded letter fell delicately to the ground like a leaf riding on a soft breeze in autumn. Marinette’s hand flew up to her mouth which was stretched with distraught in silent agony. Her eyes screwed shut, attempting to block out the world around her. It was too much. Tears flowed down her delicate face as she collapsed to the ground. Tikki felt powerless as she witnessed her chosen curl up into a ball. Marinette clenched her knees as if they were the only things keeping her tied down to Earth.

Everything came rushing back to her like a tidal wave. All the memories and all the sorrow.

The raw emotions ripping open her old scar and tearing apart her heart.

For she loved him.

And he loved her.

But it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter got a bit intense! But I hope you liked it :)
> 
> P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	7. Words from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The message from the letter

_Dear Bugaboo,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t say this in person._

_There’s so much I need to explain to you but there isn’t enough time and there’s something you need to know first._

**_I love you, Marinette._ **

_You were never just my partner, Ladybug. You were my soulmate._

_Smart, talented and impossibly beautiful are only a fraction of the words that I would use to describe you as. Despite my bad luck, I had the honour to work by your side._

_From the day we met, I knew we had something special. I figured out your identity a while ago but I didn’t tell you because I wanted to respect your wish to not reveal our identities. It took a lot of effort to not run up to you and give you a big hug, I can promise you that._

_I want you to know that I’m leaving tonight. Don’t go searching for me, Paris needs you. I know how much this city means to you. It’s your home._

_I don’t know when or if I will ever come back but I do know that I will miss you incredibly._

_I wish we had more time._

_Stay safe My Lady,_

_Chat Noir *paw print*_


	8. Sucker punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I will complete this story eventually, just juggling school and other responsibilities at the moment.
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy this! :)

The sun flittered through the cracks of her blinds directly into her face, glaringly bright. Marinette groaned and yanked her pink covers over her head wishing she could have just a few more hours. She sunk deeper into the comfortable warmth of her bubble.

She peaked open her eyes and unfolded a worn out photograph that depicted memories that felt like yesterday. It was a photo of Paris’ trusted heroes standing side-by-side sharing a look of unimaginable trust in one another. The mere thought of ‘what if..’ broke her heart. She closed her eyes and crumbled up the photo, holding it close to her chest. She allowed herself to release her emotions which came out flowing like a river. Tikki slipped underneath the covers, cuddling her cheek gently with support and love.

“I wish I could go back,” Marinette murmured, her voice cracking with remorse. It was difficult to speak when it felt like there was a big lump of regret stuck in her throat.

“I know, Marinette,” Tikki said sympathetically, trying her best to comfort her chosen.

Marinette sighed to herself. She unclenched her hand and tried to flatten out the mangled photograph. Staring at it, her finger grazed the spot where Chat was. If only she could go back in time to when it was just the two of them, side by side, fighting against Hawkmoth.

Marinette shot up, startling her kwami. She rubbed away her tears with her arm in one swift motion. She folded the picture back up before flinging her pink blanket off of her.

Marinette stood in the middle of her naturally illuminated room, shoulders back, fists clenched and eyebrows scrunched in calculated determination. All while wearing pastel pink silk pyjamas.

Tikki floated behind her, “Marinette?”

Marinette spun around suddenly, “Tikki, I’ve got an idea. If there is even a chance Adrien is alive, I’ll be damned if I don’t try to find him. Even if it means talking to.. you know who. Transform memoi!”

The spotted superhero went bounding out from her balcony into the streets of Paris with the wrangled photograph slipped into her pocket.

  
~~~~~

  
“Ladybug?!” The security guard squawked. Although it was not uncommon for security guards to run into superheroes (or akumas for that matter), it had been a while since Ladybug had shown her face without swinging away seconds later. Three years to be exact. So when he saw the crimson superhero striding towards him, indeed he was surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to see Hawkmoth,” Ladybug said, getting straight to the point.

The guard hastily scrambled to find the correct keys to release the three different locks on the first barrier. He opened the barred door for Ladybug, saluting as she walked past. She smiled in return.

That was only the first layer of security. There were extensive security measures that had been put in place by Mayor Bourgeois for obvious reasons. One mistake, one tiny slip up and all the titanium doors would slam down and lock you in. Trapping you until security, and possibly even the mayor as well, arrived at the scene. Not to mention, there were high definition cameras in every nook and cranny. It was designed to be impossible to break into.

Ladybug was impressed by the whole set up, it really was a highly secure prison. But the thought that all of this was just for one man, unnerved her.

Ladybug walked onwards until she reached what appeared to be a grey concrete wall with grids on it. Ladybug placed her hand upon the door in the bottom left corner of the middle square. By doing this, the panel to slid up to reveal a retinal scanner. She leaned in for it to scan her eyeball, trying her best not to blink. It was been encrypted to work only for a few people within all of Paris, including the mayor.

_*Beep*_

The grey door slide open revealing the next part of the security system. This one looked the same as the previous one except it used voice recognition technology. Of course, only the mayor, Chat Noir and her knew that.

“The duck walks at midnight.” Ladybug said, trying to sound as clear as possible.

_*Beep*_

“Onto the next one,” she mumbled.

This one was tricky and stuffed her up a few times when they had practice run-throughs when the security doors were first installed. There was a massive combination lock built into the door. It had ten spinning parts inscribed with random numbers and letters. When a mistake was made, it would default back to 8110435629. The default number had no meaning to Ladybug or Chat Noir. There was a specific pattern to opening this door. She had to move the pieces in a certain order and to a particular point.

Fast forward five minutes, Ladybug was pushing the 8th wheel down to finish the sequence. There was a _click_ and she took a few steps back to look at the mix of numbers and letters. CNBYLB4EVR.

_“I know it’s difficult, my lady.” He rest his gloved hand upon her shoulder, “What if I asked the Mayor to change the password to something a bit easier to remember, okay?”_

_Ladybug nodded. It had been a long day and although they were getting closer to defeating Hawkmoth, she was just so damn tired._

_Chat Noir pulled her in for a quick hug, kissed her forehead and went backwards to go talk to the Mayor. She stood there at the wall thinking about the future and how she couldn’t wait to lock Hawkmoth away for all the cruel deeds he has done to the people of Paris and to her loved ones._

Ladybug was just standing there motionless until a tear dripped down her cheek and the ringing in her ears subsided. She blinked, slowly remembering where she was and what she was doing. Straightening her back, she marched forward and reminded herself that she was on a mission.

This next door was different from the others, it had a minuscule keyhole designed for one key and one key only. An engineer who will not be named designed five hundred unique shapes and matching locks for the security system. The mayor picked one at random to be installed. The mayor, Chat Noir and Ladybug each had a silver key. Ladybug had kept hers hidden away in plain sight; on a necklace that she wore ever since.. _that day_. Everyone just assumed it was a momento or a random piece of jewellery so no one questioned the sudden appearance of it all those years ago.

She unhooked her necklace, twisted it into the lock and began counting from 10. A few mechanical gears could be heard moving and shifting within the door. 10, 9..

“Eight!” She exclaimed as she stepped backwards, just missing a swinging axe slicing through the spot where she had just been standing. She wasted no time and focused solely on the pattern she must follow. Ladybug bent her knees at 7 and …

“Six!” She flipped backwards, making sure her arms were outstretched as arrows shot across the bottom and top of the room. She landed on 5.

“Breathe on 4 and duck-” flame burst out above her head, “-and split your legs-” a spear shot through the gap between her knees, “and take five steps forward and stop.” She stood perfectly still for a fraction of a second before numerous spikes rose up all around her. Leaving the lovely Ladybug unscathed.

She released a sigh. She always hated that part.

Before she stepped through the final door, she heard nervous shuffling of feet from afar.

“Uh, excuse me Miss Ladybug?” queried the officer.

“Yes?” She looked over her shoulder at the man clothed in his clean pressed uniform.

“Good luck,” He said with a sincere smile.

Ladybug knew that she was the last person in the world who needed luck given her name and all but his kind gesture warmed her heart. “Thank you.”

Returning her attention to the task on hand, she twisted the key, opening up to darkness. It took a few seconds before the lights flickered on, no one had been down there in quite some time. Before her, the light illuminated a path down a ladder, towards someone who had potential answers for this mystery of hers.

She’s never visited him in the past because she didn’t want to risk him messing with her life anymore with his tricks and games but now… now she was desperate.

Once she reached the bottom of the steps, she twisted the hatch and pushed forward into a room bathed in artificial lighting.

There he was, lying on his stiff bed in an orange jumpsuit. No miraculous. No son. No life.

Sitting up abruptly, he hissed, “Ah, Ladybug. It’s been a while. I was starting to think you would never visit me.” He cocked his head, almost mocking her. Even now he still gave her the creeps.

“Why?” Her voice bellowed through the empty room, strong and demanding.

“To get back something precious that was once mine” He replied simply.

“Uh ok, Gollum. What did you say to Chat Noir that day?” She took a step forward.

“Why don’t you ask him that?”

“Don’t be coy with me, Hawkmoth. You have nothing left-“

“And who do you think took it all away from me?” He yelled as he slammed his fist into his thin mattress.

If she was being honest, that did scare her a little. But she quickly regained her calm composure, “Don’t you want to try to do some good for once?” It was hard to push away the anger rising up in her chest.

“Since you're asking me all these questions, its only fair if I get to ask one. Why visit me now after five years, hmm?” Hawkmoth stood up and stepped closer to her, his gaze glaring deep into her soul.

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” She rebutted.

“Ah, I see. You discovered something didn’t you?” Marinette was disturbed by the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Oh it warms my heart knowing how much you desperately need me.”

Marinette had had just about enough of this. It was wasting too much time.

“Cut the crap!” She exclaimed.

“Tsk tsk Ladybug, you of all people should know what anger leads to.” He taunted with the sway of his index finger.

If life was a cartoon, there would be steam bursting from her ears. “You have the rest of your life behind these bars to be evil, can’t you just take the day off and have a heart once in your life?” Spat, stomping closer with rage coursing through her veins.

“I admire your passion, bug. Do you know what always helps me when I’m upset?” Mischief dancing in his eyes. “When in doubt,” he looked daringly straight into her eyes as if he could see every weakness in her bones, “trust in butterflies every time”.

Marinette’s shoulders slumped. “You’re kidding me. This was a mistake, I should have known you would just play tricks.” Of course he won’t help me, he has already lost his mind.

Disrupting her thoughts, “Now tell me you pathetic little bug, how does it feel knowing that you failed to protect him?” He tilted his head as if he was completely unaware of the affect it would have on her.

“Wha-“ Hawkmoth punched her square in the gut through the gap in the bars used for food. She got too close and let her guard down. Ladybug tumbled backwards with the sensation of blood trickling from her nose almost instantly. The world was spinning too fast, she was losing control and before she knew it everything went black.

His laughter echoed endlessly as her head rung with piercing pain. She shook her head and there he was. Hawkmoth was lifting Chat off the ground by his neck, his feet dangling as he desperately tried to claw his way out of Hawkmoth’s grip. He was choking to death. Everything was so foggy but her mind was screaming to do something. Anything! Her instincts kicked in, her hand reaching out to save him.

“Chat!” She cried out.

BAM! Marinette’s head smacked against the cold, hard floor with her hand stretched upwards and tears prickling upon impact. She quickly picked herself up, keeping her head down. She couldn’t stand looking at that monster again.

That flash was so intense, it felt like she was reliving it.

“This has been very amusing, ladybug. You should come visit more often.” He said with a crooked smile. He almost sounded sincere. Almost.

“In your dreams” She said, not trying to hide the wrath inside her anymore.

She walked away from him feeling like she was back to square one again.


End file.
